Sueño y realidad
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: Un chico y una chica solos en una casa. Es tarde y las hormonas van a mil. Descubran que puede suceder dentro de un ladrón de guante blanco cuando se le da la oportunidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, ASUKA, Ivrea, TV Tokio y quien sea que tenga la licencia xD

* * *

**Sueño y realidad.**

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…- Estaba sudando, eso no solía pasar en él.- Verás, me es difícil hablarte de esto, porque tú eres una chica y yo un chico y…

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?- Había dado al blanco. Sacó las palabras que él no pudo.

-Eso era lo que trataba de decirte u.u

-¿Aceptas o no?

-¡Claro que sí¿Te parece bien que te recoja a las ocho?

-No tienes porque recogerme. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos en casa. Yo prepararía algo y así no hacemos tanto.

-¿No crees que será una molestia para tu hermana?

-No, ella toma un bus a las siete para el campeonato regional de hockey. A parte… me encantaría estar contigo.

-Yo…- Sólo podía remitirse a mirarla. Era tan hermosa cuando agachaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.- Ahí estaré. Esperaré con ansias la hora.- El timbre acababa de sonar. Ella debía ir a la primera clase del día, él debía volver a casa.

* * *

Terminaba de arreglar la mesa cuando el timbre sonó, estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que cenaba en su casa. Con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola. Por un minuto creí que no vendrías.

-¿No venir yo? Primero muerto. Toma.- Le entregó una rosa blanca.- Primer pensé en traerte un ramo, pero luego vi esta, tan delicada, e inmediatamente te recordé. Aunque no es tan linda como tú.

-muchísimas gracias.- No cabía de la felicidad.- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Creo que para eso vine.- Ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-Puedes ver televisión mientras sirvo la cena.- Le indicó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Se acercó ala mesa de centro y tomó el control remoto. Estaban dando un especial de películas antiguas, "Singin' in the rain" llamó mucho su atención.

_-"And if you hear me say let's do the same than they. I will, will you?"_

_-"Oh Don, this is fantastic"._

_-"Yes, and soon you will be the new star of Monumental Studios"._

-Es una Buena película.- La muchacha apareció tras él.- Me gusta mucho la parte en que Cosmo baila y canta "Make them laugh", pero eso pasó hace muchísimo.

-Sí, como cuando la chica sale del pastel.

-Sabes, desde pequeña siempre quise encontrar a alguien como Don Lockwood, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que sólo era un personaje y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Pero bueno, ahora conozco a alguien mucho mejor que Don repetido mil veces.

-Risa…

-"He holds her in a kiss. Will you? Will you? And if the girl was I, Will you? Will you?"- Risa comenzó a cantar con una hermosa voz.- "And if you hear me say, let's do the same than they. I…"

-"I will, Will you?"- Dark completó la canción. Risa estaba muy sonrojada y el chico no dejaba de mirarla.

-La cena ya está. Vamos a comer.- Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el comedor.- Tú sabes que no soy hábil en la cocina ¿No te molesta que la haya encargado a un restorant de comida china?- Dark soltó una carcajada.- No tienes porque reírte, sabes que soy horrible.

-No me reía por eso. Es que me pareció muy dulce de tu parte pedir la comida.

-¿De veras?

-Es que jamás creí que harías tanto.

-No quería decepcionarte.

-Tú no me decepcionas nunca.- Dark miraba hacia el techo.- La comida debe estarse enfriando, vamos a comer.

-Claro, vamos.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, aunque Risa seguía disculpándose por no haberla hecho ella. Dark sólo se remitía a observarla de vez en cuando y a explicarle lo mucho que agradecía su preocupación por la comida.

Ya con la cena acabada ambos se recostaron sobre la alfombra para observar el techo.

-¿Qué piensas, Dark-san?- La muchacha giró su cabeza al joven.

-En el futuro.

-¿El futuro?

-Sí, en como serán las cosas ahora que soy…"libre".

-Supongo que todo cambiará bastante para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es que ya no tienes el peso de no tener que arriesgarte tanto para no causar daño a Niwa-kun. Puedes hacer cuanta cosa extrema quieras y viajar fuera de Azumano.

-Sí, podría ser.

-Lo sabía.

-Pero no tengo planeado hacer nada de eso.

-¿Qué? Creí que era lo que querías.- Hubo un largo instante de silencio. Dark se sentó dando la espalda a Risa.- ¿Alguna vez te has pregunta porque Dark Mousy, el ladrón fantasma, sólo aparece en Azumano?- La muchacha negó con la cabeza.- Lo supuse.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que quería decirte esto de algún modo. Desde la primera vez que aparecí en un Niwa siempre lo he hecho en Azumano. Desde la primera vez supe que mi doncella estaría aquí. Desgraciadamente tardó mucho en aparecer.- La muchacha lo abrazó por la espalda.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo olvídalo.

-¿Olvidarlo? Sí de eso depende que este abrazo continúe claro que lo haré.

-Nunca antes me habías dicho algo así.

-Nunca antes se había dado la oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Dark-san…

-Mira, yo no soy una "persona" como cualquiera. Vivo flirteando con cualquier chica y eso lo sabes muy bien, pero lo que no sabes es que desde hace tiempo trato de no hacerlo, porque me di cuenta que sólo necesito a una.- El abrazo de Risa se volvió más intenso y Dark sintió que su hombro se mojaba.- ¿Por qué lloras, princesa?

-Muchas gracias…

-¿Gracias?

-Muchas gracias por todo. Gracias porque por ti logré crecer en un par de meses lo que no crecí en muchos años. Porque para protegerme haces todo lo que esté a tu alcance y porque gracias a ti aprendí que el amor no es perfecto, sino que maduro y honesto. Yo… no sé que sería de mí sin ti, no sería lo que soy ahora y…

-No tienes porque agradecer.

-¿Ah?

-Todo esto lo hago porque te quiero.- Se da vuelta y besa a la muchacha.- Realmente te quiero.- Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a juntarse, cada segundo, cada minuto con más pasión. Era tan fuerte lo que sentían el uno por el otro que creían que al detenerse su tiempo podría desaparecer.

Era cosa de tiempo esperar lo que vendría después, ya que todo acto de verdadero amor suele culminar así.

Las manos del príncipe desprendían a la princesa de su polera, mientras que las mejillas de esta se volvían cada vez más rojas. Luego fue el turno del brasier. Cuando la princesa estaba sólo con su pollera el príncipe notó lo que hacía.

-OWO… ¡Perdóname! M-me dejé llevar por el momento, la emoción y… OWWO.- Risa había puesto una mano de Dark sobre su seno.

-¿Te gusto? Se sincero conmigo.

-¡Pues claro que sí! C-como no…si eres tan linda, dulce, guapa…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? O.OUu

-Ya sabe. Además… yo soy **solamente tuya**.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sólo contigo, nadie más.

-Sí así es…- El príncipe se quitó la camisa, no permitiría que sólo el cuerpo de su princesa se expusiera. Lo siguiente fue quitarle la pollera y luego las bragas. Cuando ya estaba desnuda la miró por unos segundos. Era tan perfecta, tan pura. Se sentía muy mal de sólo pensar que él, el mítico ladrón, le robaría su inocencia.

Se quitó lo que a él le quedaba puesto y volvió a besarla. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar entre ellos dos, delicadamente comenzaba a hacerla suya. Sus cuerpos se unían al compás de una hermosa melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos, habían dejado el radio prendido. El príncipe trataba de no lastimar a su más valioso tesoro, la princesa trataba de ser lo suficiente para él. Cuando sintió que los brazos de la muchacha lo aprisionaron con más intensidad supuso que habían llegado al clímax. Había sido hermoso, ella era hermosa.

-Yo…yo te amo, Dark-san.

-Y yo a ti, dulzura.- Se le acercó con la intención de besarla nuevamente, pero cuando creyó que sus labios estaban juntos sintió algo muy húmedo entre ellos.

Primero abrió el ojo derecho, luego el izquierdo. Estaba tratando de besar a su almohada, la cual ya estaba muy húmeda por la baba derramada.

-Fue un sueño.- No estaba sobre la alfombra, estaba acostado en una cama. No besaba a Risa, besaba a su almohada.- Era tan real o.o… Realmente soy un pervertido ..- Dio vuelta la almohada y se acostó para el otro lado de la cama. Quedó frente a frente con una muchacha desnuda, el también estaba desnudo. Esa muchacha era la princesa de su sueño, quien dormía plácidamente. Con mucho cuidado la besó, para luego abrazarla y quedarse dormido junto a ella.

* * *

Primera vez que escribo algo así xDDDDDD 

Que verguenza uwu, me quedó rosita owo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, ya saben que soy adicta al darisa .

Edit: Quité los N/A por petición popular xDD


End file.
